Childhood friends
by TayterzOfTot
Summary: Haruhi enters ouran high as a freshman, studious and serious she works to keep her grades up, but then she ends up as a host, and seeing her child hood friend Kyouya. Will they fall for each other, or will they be to stuck in the past?
1. we meet again!

ruhi x Kyouya

Hi! I'm typing this on my tablet, so please excuse the grammar and spelling .

Sorry!

Disclaimer by Honey- senpai!

Honey: Ummmm... Tayterz- chan does not own OHSHC, but I have cake!

Chapter one. We meet... again?!

Haruhi's POV- it won't be in anyone else's because it's awkward for me to do a guy's POV, lol

I walk through the halls of my school, not yet familiar with the rooms and hallways. All I want is a place to study, everyone in the library is either chatting or something of the sort. Why don't they just do that in their classroom? Or some where else entirely.T-T

I keep searching though, I look at the signs above the door until i find one I think will suit my desire. And I do find it.

Music Room #3. I get closer, it seems quiet enough. I open the door, only to find flower petals blowing into my face, and a group of boy's standing close together.

'' WHAT?" I question, utterly confused with my findings.

'' Hello! And welcome to the Host club, my name is Tama-'' the blonde one started, but I interrupted.

'' Kyouya?'' I asked, not believing it to be him.

'' Yes?'' He asked, probably looking me over to see if I could be of use, or if my family has enough money, or something like that.

'' hmm...'' I smirk, I'll let him guess and see if he'll remember who I am. '' Uh, Hello... people, my name is Haruhi, and no, I'm not gay.'' I've been asked that WAY to many times.

'' You're not gay?" Asked the twin who's hair is parted to the right. " then why are you here?" The other twin asked.

'' No, I'm here to find a quiet place to study, but apparently, I made a mistake.'' I said, making my way to the door, but I stole a glace at Kyouya an tripped over... nothing.

That's when everything went into slow motion. I saw it, the vase. I tried to stop, but gravity wasn't going to let that happen. I grabbed onto the thingy - I don't know what it's called, a pedestal?- but the vase toppled over. I leaned in to catch it, my finger tips just brushed the rim. It was too late, I heard the vase crash down onto the floor, and my mind went blank.

- insert the rest of OHSHC, up to the night of the same day everyone finds out that Haruhi is a girl.-

I get home tired and exhausted. If it's going to be like this then why did I even take the test to get into the school? Ugghhh. At least I have Kyouya, thank the lord.

I walk into my room and change into my pj's. Then I get into bed, without eating, studying, or even doing my homework.

-Dream-

''Haruhi! Haruhi!''

Some one's calling my name, a child. I follow the sound, taking in the scenery. I'm in a large, lush green field, a couple wild flowers sprinkling the ground randomly. The sun is high, the blue sky clear of but a few clouds. A breeze sways my hair(Which is long for some reason.) and the tall grass with it.

"Haruhi! Come on, come find me!"

It's a boy's voice, I can tell. I finally notice my size, I'm also a child, I think about four or five. I also start to recognize the surrounding area. I'm in the little town my grandmother lives in.

I see him. A small boy, he looks a bit older than myself, with black hair, glasses, and I can see hidden braces behind his smiling lips. ( hehehehe...)

''Haruhi! You found me, did you forget about me?'' The young boy asked

'' Kyouya?" I asked, sure of it.

'' why did you forget about me? Was it because your mom died? Did I do something wrong? Please, Haruhi, tell me what I did wrong, I'll never do it again, I promise!'' Kyouya pleaded with me

" you... you didn't do anything wrong, I just needed time alone, and then dad said we should go back home... i-i didn't mean to.. I'm sorry.'' I said on the brink of tears

'' next time... just.. let me in, okay?" He asked walking up to hug me

'' okay...'' I said, hugging him tightly

-dream end-

Soooo... what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Don't know?

I need at least five comments to go on to the next chapter, only if you want it 'cause that's the only way I can tell if you want more, lol, sorry /.\


	2. hidden in the willow leaves

Hey! You guys make me feel like i'm good at writing, thank you. I love you all, so please bear with me if I make any mistakes, and please kindly correct me if I do. :)

I walk into the cafeteria with my home lunch, since the food here is to expensive. Rich bastards. I sit at the table to the far right were no one will notice me and I can get some work done, my essay for Japanese history is due in three days.

I started to eat the left over stew I made for dinner last night, and worked on my assignment when two red headed idiots came and grabbed me by my arms.

"What the hell! Hey! Let me go!" I tried to break free from their grasp, but it was no use.

The twins looked at each other and shook their heads "no can do Haruhi" said Hikaru " we feel like playing with our toy right now" Kaoru added " so, you don't really have a choice." The both of them said in perfect unison.

I tried to figure out a way to get back k to my studies, anyway would work. I looked around for Mori senpai, but to my disappointment, he was no were in the cafeteria. Tamaki senpai? No, he'd an inn pk a nun moo lc!ik cf butnnll pervy about it. Hani senpai? Well, he's not here either… Uhhhh. Kyouya!

" Kyouya senpai! Help me, please!" I pleaded, they were already trying to drag me out of the cafeteria. I held on to the door frame as to not leave my things.

He sighed " fine, but I'm raising your debt." He said cooly and pushed his glasses up.

He started walking towards me and the twins, they stood still. Kaoru started to loosen his grasp, while Hikaru held on tighter.

" If you would, please let go of Haruhi." Kyouya said, glaring at them.

" No! We got here first!" Hikaru said stubbornly

" Well then, I guess I'll just have to take her by force." He said calmly, and as fast as light he reached out his hand and grabbed me by the waist, snatching me from the twins grasps.

He carried me until we got back to my table, that is until we realized that Hikaru and Kaoru were chasing us, then Kyouya picked me up again and we ran. We ran to the maze like garden, full of flowering tall bushes and weeping willows. We soon found a smaller, more hidden weeping willow and took. Cover in its thin vine like branches.

Kyouya glared at me, practically saying 'you owe so much yen now, it's not even funny.' I have him an apologizing look. He sighed, and we waited until we couldn't hear the twins voices anymore.

" sorry, I didn't expect them to go that far." I smiled nervously

" Don't let it happen again." He said getting up and brushing off his pants.

"Wait! Ummmm, I have to tell you something!" I panicked

" what is it? Be quick, the host club starts soon, and I have to be there early." He said looking down at me the whole time.

" well, I was wondering if you remember river town? " I said, looking down

" w-what about it, what are you talking about?" He seems angry

" Don't you remember me? At all, kyo? Please, you haven't forgotten me have you? " I ask softly, which seems kind of out of character

" H- Haruhi? You're… My Haruhi? I mean…" He asked, blushing

" yes, I am that Haruhi Fujioka. " I said smiling

" I'm sorry…" he apologized solemnly

" for what?"

" for… Being stupid, when she die-, sorry" he apologized again, sitting once again

" it's not your fault! You didn't do anything wrong, I just needed time alone, sorry for ignoring you, besides that was years ago, and I think it would be nice to be friends again, okay?" I asked smiling

" okay." He said, smiling, genuinely

- so how'd you like it? Was it to occ? Was it bad? I'm sorry ¶Π¶-


	3. not right

Hope you like it!

We're going to the pool, it's Kyouya's, of course T-T. I was hoping on wearing just a T-shirt, but honey wanted me to wear a bathing suit. I'm going to die of embarrassment if Kyouya see's me in a bathing suit, every one thinks I'm a size A, but in reality I'm really a C, I just wrap my chest so I look more like a boy.

If I wear a bathing suit every one will know about it, and I'll be made fun of or something, I don't know….

I walk out of the dressing room and I'm immediately covered with a baggy hoodie, thank goodness.

" my little girl can't just walk around in a bathing suit! Especially with her small chest! She'll be laughed at! Bla bla bla bla…" he kept droning on, so walked away

" Haruhi! Honey senpai got swept away by the waves in the pool!" Kaoru yelled

" What! How? We have to save him!" I rushed to the pool but someone grabbed my wrist

" you can't just get in a pool when you can't swim! " Kyouya yelled

" but, what about Honey? We have to save him! " I begged

" I know, but he's a strong swimmer. We can go around the side of the pool and get to the end, I have a map here, since we have to go through a jungle to get there. " he said looking down at his phone.

" w-what?!" I paled

" come on Haruhi! Let's go!" Hikaru half dragged me along

- 8 minutes later -

We were in a small seating area to rest and take in our surroundings as Kyouya looks at the map on his phone. I look at Mori who, though not showing it, seems sad. No, worried. I walk over to him and tell him that Honey senpai will be fine, and that we'll find him. He then smiles and pats my head.

…..THIRD PERSON….

Kyouya looks over to Haruhi and Mori senpai, he's angry. Well not angry, but jealous, but he isn't sure what that feeling is, so let's just say he's angry :-) .

….. BACK TO NORMAL…

I'm being carried by Mori-senpai through the jungle, Kyouya, Tamaki, and the twins following behind. We travel for a while until I hear a noise in the distance.

" is that a helicopter?" I ask

"Most likely, I did call for them to come help with the rescue mission" Kyouya stated, and out of no where men in uniforms can down from ropes and aimed their guns at us.

… You know what happens here, so let's skip until the point where Kyouya is dropping Haruhi off….. Plus it's in third person…..

" Bye Kyouya! I'll see you tomorrow okay? " Haruhi said, waving bye

" bye."

Kyouya got home afterwards, sitting in his room he decides to call Mori senpai.

" Mori" Kyouya greeted

"Kyouya" Mori greeted back

" you don't have feelings for Haruhi, correct?"

" no. I don't romantically"

" Good, I mean. Very well, I'll see you at school tomorrow, bye."

" hnn"

" what is it "

" you're jealous that Haruhi was around me today. " mori stated

" no, I'm not… Just… Checking."

"Ah."

" you don't believe me?"

"No"

" bye Mori senpai." Kyouya hung up and sat down on his bed

'Am I jealous?' Kyouya thought to himself

' do.. I like Haruhi romantically? '

' I … Like, no I … Love Haruhi…'

Love it? Hate it? Tell me! :-D


	4. an old memory in a dream

Hi! Sorry these last few chapters sucked so bad' I wrote the last one at one a clock at night or morning? Lol, sorry

Kyouya's POV. Hahaha :-)

I lay awake in bed after thought upon thought on how I could have possibly fell in love with her, we just became friends again recently, it can't actually be love can it? I mean, it's just not…possible.

Sure we were friends when we were younger, best friends even. But, that can't have been love could it? A small child's petty love, maybe, but nothing more. Memories of my childhood with Haruhi flashes before ,my eyes as if I'm about to die.

Her sweet smile, and laughter like bells. Her strait forward and mature attitude, blunt, but she always made me smile. I should probably sleep and think about this later.

- Dream starts -

I'm a young child again, standing up strait with my chin up. I'm at my grandfathers house in the meeting room, their discussing who shall be the next heir, and of course my older brother is the main topic. I want to get out here, to go outside and down the road to were I know I'll find her.

" He is more fit for this role, he has the highest grade and is very popular with guests" my father states

" yes, very true, and he is eldest, so if you were to pass early, it would be a convenience to have. "

" very true an- Kyouya! Get back here! " my father yelled

I ran, as fast as my small legs could carry me. Outside, and down the street, to the house of my best friend. I ran still, the door was open so I rushed inside and hid behind the first person I could find. It was Haruhi's grandmother.

" Kyouya- kun? Why are you hiding?" She said smiling at me

" my dad is trying to find me " is all I said

" oh my, well, Haruhi's up in her room, please knock first, okay? " she smiled sweetly

" okay! "

I ran up the stairs to Haruhi's room, knocking first.

" Haruhi - chan! I'm here!" I yelled through the door

" Kyo! " was I heard' then the door opened and I pulled into a strong bear hug.

" hi! My father was doing a boring meeting, so I ran away! Do you want to play? " I smiled brightly

" Kyo, you shouldn't do that! You'll get in to big trouble, remember last time? " she said panicking

" yeah… but, I wanted to be with you." I looked down, remembering that my father beat me until I was bruised all over my stomach.

" Kyouya… fine, okay. What do you want to play? " she rarely used my full given name

" Ummmm, I don't know. " I said

" what about house?" She suggested

" okay! "

We played house, I was the father, she was the mother, and her grandmothers dog was our baby. Afterwards, when we were outside looking at the koi pond, I looked at her.

" hey, Haruhi?" I asked

" yeah?"

" when we're grown up, can we get married in real life? "

She blushed "okay"

- dream ends -

Same old' same old. Tell me how you like it ^^


End file.
